Machine-to-machine (M2M) devices, such as sensors, meters, machinery, vending machines, digital billboards, telemetric devices, appliances, home security devices, automated teller machines (ATMs), healthcare devices, commercial tablet computers, etc. are becoming more and more prevalent today. M2M devices periodically connect to a network in order to communicate with host servers and to upload data to the host servers. For example, a power meter may upload power data to a host server associated with a utility company.